


A Christmas Hook Up

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, Hook-Up, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: Imagine being an employee at Stark Industries and getting drunk at the Christmas party in front of Mr Stark himself.May lead to more imagines, if you want me to carry on.





	A Christmas Hook Up

Hermione was not the type of girl that shied away from a challenge so when her friend told her to wear that drop dead gorgeous dress that could be considered to be a bit too revealing to her works Christmas party, she decided that the challenge was well and truly accepted. That’s how she found herself walking through the airy welcome foyer of Stark Industries in a jet black floor length dress with a plunging neckline and open back. 

Allie, a work friend found her first whilst she was waiting for a very strong drink. 

“Wow girl! You look phenomenal!” Allie exclaimed. 

Hermione blushed and fiddled with the thin material covering her cleavage. “Thanks, I wasn’t sure I was gonna come tonight but I’m here now!”

“You’ve worked so hard recently, you deserve to let your hair down” Allie commented holding up her cocktail glass “cheers.”

“Cheers” Hermione replied clinking her freshly made drink to Allie’s 

“I’ll crack that British reserve and get you up on the karaoke tonight” Allie threatened. 

“We shall see” Hermione replied. 

An hour or two had passed and Hermione had been feeling the effects of the very strong drinks creep up on her. Her head was feeling light and and the world had taken on a slightly rosy glow and that wasn’t just because of the Christmas lights that was not only on the tree but around an Iron Man suit. The elusive Tony Stark however was nowhere to be seen. 

Hermione felt a tug on her hand and she looked round. It was Allie who was almost as drunk as she was. 

“Come on sing with me!” She yelled in her ear. 

Reluctantly Hermione agreed and let herself be pulled up onto the temporary stage that had been put up for that evening. 

“What do you want to sing?” Hermione asked trying desperately trying to read the song choices on the sheet. It was difficult because her eyes weren’t focussing properly. “Something easy” she added

“Grease Summer Nights?” Allie suggested. 

Hermione agreed and Allie told the announcer. Once a colleague of theirs had finished murdering Bat Out of Hell Allie and Hermione graced the stage. Allie had decided that she wanted to be Danny so Hermione had the momentous task of becoming Sandy. She was nervous at first but once the melody had kicked in plus the extra shots of tequila, she was well away with the fairies and actually enjoyed the performance. 

So was the little crowd that had gathered around the stage, in fact they were cheering Hermione and Allie on. When the final note came the performers had attracted quite an audience who whooped and clapped whilst they took a bow. 

“More!” shouted someone in the crowd, Allie turned towards her friend. “Let’s do another one!”

Hermione shook her head, a queasy feeling had come over her and she just wanted to sit down.

Hermione made her way outside to the smoking area where no one was actually around, bliss! She crouched down and examined the floor until a voice snapped her out of her drunk thoughts. 

“You alright there?” asked a male from behind her. His voice sounded familiar to Hermione so she turned around to see who it was. 

“I’m fine, thank you Mr Stark” Hermione muttered. 

Tony hovered around her, not sure if she was going to keel over or throw up or both. “Its Hermione right? Head of PR, you’re the one who makes me look good” 

Hermione smirked to herself “I try Mr Stark but sometimes it’s a tough job” She tried to get up but she moved a little too fast, the world spun and she stumbled. Before she hit the floor Tony caught her in his arms. 

“Thank you Mr Stark” 

“Call me Tony. You need water. Come with me.”

He led her back inside and up into a lift that took them straight up to the top floor. They had arrived at Tony’s private office. She had been in here only the once when she had to drop off a report and Hermione had witnessed Tony and his then PA and girlfriend Pepper Potts have a blazing row about the Avengers. 

He sat her down in a large swinging pod chair that was big enough for two people and poured her a glass of water. 

“Thank you Tony” Hermione said taking a large gulp.

“You look lovely by the way” 

Hermione chuckled “you don’t look too bad yourself Mr Stark” 

Tony sat on the edge of his desk opposite her “that was a great performance you put on there” 

Hermione’s eyes widened “you were watching that?” 

“Yep, you’ve got quite a good voice. We should do a duet together sometime” 

“You sing?” 

“Occasionally. But it's a secret don’t tell anyone” Tony joked putting a finger up to his lips. 

Hermione laughed, suddenly she felt an urge to do something that she hadn’t done in a long time. She got up from the chair, walked up to Tony and stood in front of him. She watched as he tilted his head up towards her, almost as if he knew what she was going to do. 

“Fuck it” She thought and kissed him, timidly at first but as the feeling in her lower stomach grew so did the kiss. He got up and reversed the situation, now it was she who was sitting on the desk. Her bum connected with something hard and music filled the room. It was Stay from Dirty Dancing. Hermione pulled away with a questioning expression on her face. “Why?” 

“Why not? After all nobody puts Hermione in the corner”

Hermione threw back her head and laughed. Tony pushed her back on the desk so she was lying completely on it. Hands were everywhere, clothes were being removed until there was an abrupt knock on the door. 

It was Happy speaking through the door “Sir, are you OK? People are starting to wonder where you’ve gone” 

“I’m fine, I’ll be down in a moment” replied Tony from below Hermione, his hand was just about to reach underneath her dress. Feeling like the moment had passed, Hermione coughed and pulled her dress down. 

“I’d better go” 

Tony cocked his eyebrow at her “come back with me?” 

Hermione smiled, how could she say no?


End file.
